


Separation

by slommy_log



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Angst, it’s bad, likemaxangst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slommy_log/pseuds/slommy_log
Summary: Their being separated for their own safety. Will Yakko be okay?I’m kinda in a bad place mentally. I don’t know .
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

How this all started no one knows. How we’re gonna get out of this mess, I don’t think we will.

“Yakko because your the oldest we’ll let you keep your memories of your siblings.” The person said.

“But why, because I can handle it? Your over estimating how much I can take!” Yakko retorted.

“Yakko your old enough to understand and comprehend, we have to do this, we have no choice!” The person raised their voice with each word

“But why do you have to separate us! Can’t you just throw us back into hiding? Into- into the water tower?” Yakko sounded as if he was holding back tears.

“Yakko, I’m sorry, we have to split you. They are looking for you, this is the safest option! They’ll expect us to just throw you guys back into the water tower. This is for you, for them.” The mysterious person said finally.

“Fine. Can I at least say goodbye before you wipe their memories and throw them into foster care?” Yakko was now visibly crying, tears flowing like a water fall of emotions off his fur. 

“Sure.” 

Yakko walked into the room where wakko and dot were waiting for the return of the eldest Warner. 

“So what’s going on? What did you talk about? Why are you crying? Wh-” The questions flew out of both of them, the only thing quieting them was a hug.

“I’m gonna miss you guys. Mabey one day when we’re in the clear we can see each other again sibs.” Yakko said wiping his tears away, only for more to take their place.

Both of the other Warner’s looked at Yakko with confusion evident in their faces. Yakko didn’t answer to the confusion only looked behind them and nodded. Then every thing went black for the two younger Warners. 

“So. What am I going to do? I have no money, I can’t buy a place.” Yakko stated coldly, all tears have run dry.

“We already have your living situation covered. We also have you applied for a job you might like.” The person stated with the same amount of coldness.

Honestly it’s very heart wrenching to rip apart the Warners. But it’s for their safety.

“What will I be doing as a career?” Yakko questioned.

“You’ll be working at a pet sanctuary. Don’t worry about rent, we will send someone with money each time it’s due.” The person answered. 

“Don’t worry Yakko we won’t separate them. They are dependent, they at least need each other.

“No, I understand, I’m mature. I can handle it.” Yakko said, his face blank.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yakko moves in and we finally see wakko and dot.

In this fic Yakko - 18 wakko - 15 dot - 13

Moving into the bland apartment felt wrong. Especially without his younger counterparts. “It’s so empty.” Yakko said painfully. 

The place was on the top floor of an apartment complex, next to a busy road. The metal stairs are on the outside of the building, and the door was on the side of the building facing into an alleyway, where cats liked to roam. (sorry I’m not good at descriptions.)

“We have furniture on the way.” A Mexican man named Jorge (pronounced horhay) said sympathetically. Jorge wore a maroon shirt, blue jeans, and black steel toe work boots. He has black hair some stubble and a go-tee.

“I’ll be around every month with the rent money. Okay?” Jorge looked to Yakko, who was not looking at him.

“Ok thanks Jorge.” Yakko finally turned around to face him and looked to the floor, a sad smile on his face.

“I can tell your trying your best to be strong. If you need someone to talk to you have my number, and it’s not just for emergencies.” Jorge said in his thick Mexican accent.

“Gracias amigo.” Yakko tried to joke. The word sounded weird in his American voice.

“Anytime gringo.” Jorge giggles at Yakko s attempted joke.

“Bye Jorge. -Wait before you leave. What time do I have to be at the job tomorrow?” Yakko questioned.

“6AM tomorrow, three blocks that way.” He pointed in the direction of Yakkos new job. 

“One more thing Jorge won’t I raise suspicion because I’m a toon?” Yakko looked a little scared.

“Oh! I almost forgot.” Jorge reached into his jeans and pulled out a weird looking thing and a chip. He grabbed yakkos arm.” Don’t worry amigo this will be painless.” He used the thing to put the chip in his arm. “See? No pain. Now to use the disguise press twice. It will only activate when you or your- uh- your siblings tap.” Jorge looked down at that last part. Yakko also looked sad.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-“ Jorge was interrupted by Yakko.

“It fine. I can’t just forget them but. I can be happy that when this is over I’ll get to see them again!” Yakko was looking out the window now, no doubt thinking about what’s happening with his sibs.

“Alright man. See ya.” Jorge turned and left the small apartment, leaving Yakko with his thoughts.

With wakko and dot.............................

The two woke up next to each other. The only thing they were allowed to know was that they were siblings. But something felt wrong. Something felt Missing.

They asked about it but the adults shut that down quickly. They were given chips in their arms and told never to turn them off. The way they said it felt like it was keeping them alive. That they would explode if they turned them off. They stayed with a nice elderly lady, she wasn’t too old but had greying hair and wrinkles.

The two attended school together, although in different grades. Wakko was in 9th, dot was in 7th but they were kinda childish. Dots favorite class was buisness related, she wants to be a ceo when sh e grows up. Wakko liked lunch, don’t tell anyone but the lunch lady’s give him a little extra. 

They were content with their lives. But something just didn’t feel right. And they were gonna find out what that was no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruuuhhh 28 kudos on the last chapter!!! What da hell. I feel so supported. Thank you so much. I didn’t even expect like 5.


	3. Ch. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t even know, this ones the longest I think. Some fluff :)).

It’s been about two years. Yet Yakko still misses them as much as he did day one. He remembers their laughs, their silly antics. But he knows they don’t even remember him. He keeps telling himself that it’s for their safety, but how much longer will he have to wait to hear their gleeful laughs again. He sits at the window of his apartment bundled in a blanket with a cup of hot cocoa( ofc there’s tiny marshmallows, it’s Christmas now. The second one without them, yet even more painful than the first. 

He sits in his apartment heated by the false fire, still warmed because their is a heater. He hates how lonely he has been, how much he thinks about them.

With Wakko and dot ————————-

“Wakko can you please pas the salt?” Dot said cheerfully.

“Sure sis! Here ya go.” Wakko said smiling with his tongue sticking out.

It was just the two of them in their foster home, their caretaker was out running errands. It’s Christmas break, even though they are warmed by the heated house they still feel a cold spot in their hearts. “So Wakko. Since it’s break we can go out and do things. You know, like find things.” Dot said with a sly smile.

“Oh yeah! We can totally go spend all night at a friends house!” Wakko said with an equally sly smile.

“Let’s write a note. I mean it IS snowing, and I would absolutely love to build a snow man!” Dot said deceitfully.

They knew their were cameras in the house that had microphones to listen to their conversations. 

Wakko quickly scribbled a note saying that they would be out playing. 

They would actually go to their secret tree house that no adult taking care of them knew of. It was high in a tree in a nearby park, you wouldn’t know it was there unless you already knew it existed. 

Wakko was the average height for a 17 year old, he has black hair and really dark brown eyes almost as if they were black, he wore a blue hoodie and black baggy sweat pants, he wears blue converse and has freckles. Dot was a little short for a 15 year old and was exceptionally cute, she also has black hair in a ponytail held with a flower pin, and dark brown almost black eyes, she wears a pink casual dress and pink converse, she also has adorable freckles. They are both light skinned. They had on matching black winter coats as for the weather though. 

“So how are we gonna do this? I can’t wait any longer! I have to find the missing thing. It’s driving me crazy!!” Dot whisper yelled.

“Dot, you know how you feel a pulling sensation in your chest when you think about it?” Wakko said.

“Yes. And I think about the missing thing all the time! It never leaves!” Dot sounded very frustrated. She has been living for the past two years with no memory from before she woke up, same with wakko, and it has been driving her crazy. Mabey if they ding this missing piece the whole puzzle will just click together.

“Well let’s try following that pull.” Wakko sounded excited.

“Of course! Why didn’t I think of that!” Dot shouted gleefully. They had an awkward moment of silence like there was supposed to be a third chime in. They often have moments like this. It makes them feel upset, empty.

Back with yakk——————————-

Yakko finishes cleaning his dishes and opens his favorite book, a memory album, he often finds himself starring at the pictures wondering if he’ll ever see them again. There one picture that always catches his eye, wakko him and dot standing together, his arms wrapped around both of them, smiling standing in front of the water tower. The one picture they were all in, most of the Yakko was the one taking the picture.

Yakko has messy black hair and brown almost black eyes, he wears a black sweater and smoky topaz slacks with a belt, the sweater is tucked into his slacks and he wears tan converse he also has freckles. 

He hears the door bell ring and he looks at the door, he gets out of his comfortable chair and puts down the book filled with the precious memories. He goes to the door and looks through the peep hole and gasps, he swings open the door and-

“Jorge! I knew rent is due soon.” Yakko says trying to sound excited.

“Hey amigo Feliz Navidad! How have you been!” Jorge said excitedly and hugged him, Yakko hugged his only friend back. Jorge is all Yakko has, other than the people from work. But Jorge is the only one Yakko likes spending time with, a beacon in the darkest years of his life.

“So Jorge what’s goin on? Not everyday I get a visit from the famous Jorge!” Yakko said jokingly.

“I was wondering if I could crash here for a night, my heater broke and I thought you could use some company! Oh! Also I have your Christmas present ready! I’m going to put it under your tree.” Jorge 

(I forgot to mention Jorge is kinda muscular)

“Oh, Jorge you didn’t have to. Really!” Yakko said scratching the back of his neck.

“Of course I did I haven’t seen you with any other friends of yours!” Jorge attempted to joke.

“Jorge, you’re the only actual friend I have.” Yakko said sadly.

Jorge stood up from putting yakkos present under the tree and looked at Yakko sadly. “oh mi pobre chico.” Jorge said in his thick accent. They hug and share a moment between themselves.

“Thanks Jorge, I guess I’m kinda missing my sibs like crazy. Hah! Who am I kidding I always miss them like crazy.” Yakko said sadly. 

“Hey, how about I go get my boyfriend and you can meet him and have 2 friends!” Jorge said excitedly.

“That would be great Jorge! You know I have been dying to meet him after all those hours you spent gushing about him to me.” Yakko smiled.

Jorge threw on his jacket and rushed out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyy Jorge is gay. I didn’t think this would get this much love. Be ready for next chapter tho >:) muahhahahhha


	4. Ch 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really don’t know at this point. But let’s just say , uh-oh

Yakko decided to just take it easy while he waits for Jorge to return with his lover. Mabey he should do something to pass the time? To keep his mind occupied and off certain topics.

Yakko had decided to listen to music. He looked through his Spotify playlist and chose (One by Three Dog Night). 

One is the loneliest number that you’ll ever doooooooo

Two can be as bad as one, it’s the loneliest number since the number one

Nooooooo is the saddest experience you’ll ever knowww

Yes it’s the saddest experience, you’ll ever know..........

Yakko sits and listens to the song that fits this moment perfectly, because he truly is all alone.

Wakko and dot ————————————

“So we just have to follow the pulling sensation? And it will lead us to what ever were missing?” Dot questioned.

“I think. I don’t know, but trust me dot this has been bothering me as much as you.” Wakko said. 

They were walking and following the pulling feeling that came from the empty places in conversations, hid in the wrong feelings when it’s only just the two of them.

“How far do you think we’re going to have to go?” Dot said worried that they had to walk far.

“I don’t know but the sensation is getting stronger as we follow it! We might get there sooner than I had hoped!” Wakko said.

~~~~~<<< time skip bc aaaaa>>>~~~~~ 

“Wakko we have been walking for like 49 minuites!!” Dot said impatiently. 

“I know and this is the strongest I have felt it pulling dot!” Wakko said getting excited.

They reach a busy road.

With the boy yak master—————————

His music has faded out by now, Jorge should take a little bit longer seeing as his boyfriend lives a little far, about 1 hour there and back.

Yakko was sitting tiredly In his comfy chair by the heater, enjoying the warmth. It’s not often that he isn’t plagued with thoughts about his siblings, if their okay, when he’ll se them again. Right now he just feels contempt. At ease, as if everything is right- 

There’s a knock on the door. He sighs and leaves the comfy chair, his warm heater, his soft blanket. He goes to the door and looks through the peephole. Just two kids, oooh mabey they have some delicious Girl Scout cookies! Eh one of thems a boy. Older brother helping?

He opens the door excited at the chance of delicious cookies. 

“Why hello there, how can I help you today?” A happy tone sparked in his voice.

W and D —————————————

We knocked on the door and a tall man opened it after a minuite or two. The second he spoke they recognized his voice, but they didn’t know from where. But they knew that he was the missing part in their lives. 

Dot looks down thinking of what to say.

“Um you may not know us, and we’ll we don’t know you, but something led us here, and I-I’m pretty sure it’s you we have been led here for-“ she looks up and the man looks like he has seen a ghost.

Him again the boy, Yakko————————

The girl spoke, and he instantly recognized her voice. It’s them, how did they find him, how far did they walk? He feels like the wind has been knocked out of him. I think he looks like it too by the looks their giving him. He needs to sit down, but he can’t just slam the door. 

Oh how he wished they remembered him, he can’t just invite them in that’s creepy!

“Huh-gduh uh c-come in.” Yakko squeaked out.

Goddamnit, now he’s a creep.

“Y- you kids look cold, take-take a seat by the heater. I need to make a quick call.” Yakko said.

Great now he sounds like a double creep.

He walked over into the kitchen, it’s right across from the living room. 

He needs to call Jorge this is bad, this is a high risk situation right now.

He clicks Jorges contact and waited for him to pick up. From where Yakko was standing he could keep an eye on the two, they were seated in front of the heater on the floor.

Jorge picks up. 

“Hay why are you calling? I’m on my way back right now gringo.” Jorge sounds happy.

“Jorge we have a problem, like a mega problem.” Yakko was quiet and sounded a little panicked.

“Hey, hey calm down. What’s wrong?” Jorges voice got a little tighter.

“I- Im fine, I’m not in trouble, I promise, we just have a little situation and you need to hurry!” Yakko said getting a little loud.

Wakko and Dot ————————-the beans

“His phone call sound a little intense.” Dot stated. 

“Well two random kids just showed up at his house.” Wakko said.

“What are you fidgeting with wakko? Looks like there’s something written on it.” Dot said pointing at the tag on the blanket that wakko was fighting with.

“Here let me see. Y-a-k-k-o, Yakko.” Dot finished

That one word made them realize. It unlocked all of their memories. They know this man really well! He was their older brother! And they haven’t remembered him at all.

The yak attack———————————

He ends the call with Jorge, he understands the situation now.

“Hey kids, sorry that call took a little longer than- “ Yakko was cut off by dot as he was walking out of the kitchen.

“Y-Yakko, brother?” Dot said a pained look on her face.

Yakko looks dow to her hand, at what she is holding. The tag of his blanket, that has his name on it.

“It-it triggered your memories didn’t it?” Yakko said with the same amount of pain in his voice and dot.

“Yakko, I-I’m sorry we couldn’t remember you, we should have followed the feeling sooner.” Dot said with tears in her eyes.

“Dot, no, I’m sorry.” Yakko said looking down.

“Why, what do you mean?” Dot looke at him the tears in her eyes shimmered like diamonds.

“You shouldn’t have come to find me at all. It’s too dangerous.” Yakko turned and looked down

“Yakko, your keeping secrets! What do you mean! Dangerous? What’s been going on?” Dot said

Wakko grabbed dots arm “Dot, what’s the last thing you can remember?”

Dot looked at him then gained a look of thought. “Hmm, well-wait. It - it was Yakko saying he was gonna miss us.” She turns to Yakko looking betrayed. “Yakko why are you keeping us in the dark? If we didn’t come to find you, would we have ever saw you again?” Dot was now crying the diamond-esqe tears flowing down her cheeks.

“I don’t know. Dot, wakko, I missed you guys more than you missed me, I had to keep my memories. I always thought of you guys, I never took my mind off you guys for too long. It felt like torture, not knowing what’re you were, if you were okay. I-I just” Yakko was cut off by a sob, his own sob. He let a tear escape and he dropped to his knees.

At some point his disguise got turned off and so did theirs.

He felt bad, his siblings shouldn’t have to see him this way, broken and crying.  
He felt arms wrap around him, he looked up. It’s wakko and dot hugging him, trying to comfort him.

“I’m sorry Yakko, I didn’t mean to sound accusing, I-sniff-I just don’t want to be away from you again. Not knowing what’s going on is so frustrating.” Dot sobbed

“We have missed you with our even knowing it Yakko, we felt a pulling sensation, it led us to you.” Wakko also sobbed

The door opened and Jorge stepped inside, “This is not good.” Yakko looked up. “Yakko you all are in great danger! Amigo, I know how much you miss them but this is too dangerous! If your all together then-“ Jorge was auddenly grabbed from behind and thrown off the side of the rail on the stairs. You could hear his scream as he fell, the it stopped with a loud thud accompanied by cracking.

“JORGE!” Yakko shrieked and lunged forward. Yakko stopped when he saw the person dressed in full black with a lot of weapons, they were the one who threw Jorge.

Yakko backed up to his siblings and got in a protective position between them. This was it, this was the threat, only a few minutes together and they’re already here. He wasn’t leaving his siblings.

Not again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop, adios jorge, I know, bad joke. Well I popped out a bunch of chapters today.
> 
> I have finals so, if I update, I update.
> 
> Honestly might pull a jorge. I know, I’ll stop
> 
> Thank you for reading an leaving kudos <3
> 
> I love receiving your comments! They go to my email inbox. I read them all.
> 
> I also take suggestions.


	5. Ch 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where are they? What has happened?

They were here. As to who they were, none of them really knew.

They never saw Yakko looking this serious, it was scary.

“Go away! Leave me and my sibs alone!” Yakko yelled.

The person stepped forward. Yakko is now shaking. 

They all smell something funny, Yakko realizes what it is but it’s too late. His siblings fall to the ground. He steps forward to try to fight but passes out before he could take another step.

———-–—•••

Yakko wakes up. Being in a different environment makes him panic a little, he recalls the events from before he passed out. His siblings are in this mess too, he needs to keep a level head.

He looks around to check and see if his siblings are here with him. No. Where are they? Not again. He can’t loose them again. Well so much for a level head. 

“Wakko?! Dot?!” He yells

No response.

He is now blank, he is silently panicking. A panic attack? Very likely.

————————-•••••••

Wakko and dot start to come to around the same time. Where are they? What happened? Wait, now they slowly start to remember. They look around and see each other, that calms them down. Wait. Yakko, he’s missing. Where is he? The look around in this padded room they have been locked in. A tv in the corner? And Yakko is the show? 

Yakko is just sitting still hugging himself shaking. He looks like he can’t breathe, he looks so scared. 

“Wakko he is having a panic attack!” Dot exclaims.

“How do you know?” Wakko questions.

“Because he’s had them before, but he hasn’t had one in so long! Well before this whole mess.” Dot looks sad.

“We can’t do anything for him can we?” Wakko asks.

“I don’t think so. All we can duo is watch.”Dot said painfully. 

Suddenly Yakko stops shaking and starts sucking in breath like his life depends on it, because it kinda does. 

“He remembers how to help him self through them.” Dot said with a smile.

Then they see Yakko start looking around like he heard something.

Dot looks at Wakko, he looks as confused as dot. Yakko keeps looking around he hasn’t looked up yet though, then his mouth moves, dot can read lips though. Wakko on the other hand cannot.

“I think he is calling our names.” Dot explains.

Yakko is now looking directly at the camera looking really happy. 

“I think he can hear a a see us. Yakko do you have a tv to see us?” Dot asks 

Yakko shakes his head up and down in a yes motion. Thats good, but they can’t hear him. 

“Yakko do you know where we are?” Dot asks the situation makeing her nervous. He shakes his head no.

“Ah, didn’t think so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short. I’m done with finals. I am going to take a short hiatus. I’ll be back after Christmas. Im not doing real good mentally.


	6. Ch 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There all awake! But who’s took them?

It’s been an hour since they all woke up Yakko is now looking around his room to see if he can find away out. Wakko and dot are leaning on each other bored.

Dot looks up just in time to see the door to Yakko’s room open.

———— Yakko———-

Yakko hears a clicking behind him, ‘the door!’ He thinks. The door opens to reveal the person that took them.   
“You!” Yakko exclaims. “Uh, who are you, exactly?” Yakko questions. 

“Classified.” A robotic voice says.

“Ok mr ‘classified’ are you here to kill me?” Yakko asks them leans on the wall.

“Coming with me.” The cold mechanic voice said.

“Ok but be gentle~” Yakko joked with a smirk.

The robot grabs him and wraps him in chains around his torso, letting a single chain hang out to drag him, Jostling him a little.

“H-hey agck! I said be gentle~ ya like it rough huh?” Yakko joked again with his signature smirk.

The robot walk out the door dragging Yakko behind it.

———-wakko and dot—————

“Wakko! A person just went in and hauled Yakko away!” Dot said jostling her older brother.

“What!” Wakko looked over at the tv, no sign of Yakko other than a closing door.

“Where is he going! What happened!” Wakko looked scared, wondering what was going to happen.

“A person just came in and took Yakko, looked like he tried to annoy them. But they weren’t the least bit bothered.” Dot explained.

“I hope he is okay..” wakko said sadly

“Me too” dot hugged wakko, he returned the hug.

————- ?Yakko¿————-

The thing dragged Yakko for a while until they entered a room.

“Hello Yakko” ? said

Yakko looked to see who it is and felt like a ton of bricks dropped on his head.

“Wh-what how-how are you- alive?”Yakko stuttered

“Well that’s no way to greet the second oldest sibling, now is it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this out before New Years. If things go good then there will only be 1-2 more chapters.


	7. Ch 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who took them? Well. h e r e. y a. g o

Ch 7 

There he stood. Yakko had no idea how.

Lakko Warner.

Yakko felt sick. 

“H-how are you here, the last time I saw you they crumpled your origin sheet!” Yakko said

“Well of course! Because I was too ‘destructive’ and i didn’t use cartoon violence, I used real violence! ‘Oh stop your killing people!’ Well that’s the point! It’s no fun if they don’t bleed!” Lakko said with a psychotic glint in his eyes.

“Your sick” Yakko growled

“Maybe, but dear brother do you know why I brought you here?” Lakko grinned

“To meet Whitney Houston?” Yakko said sarcastically 

“Ah, I wondered when you would get funny. You are the funny one of us.” Lakko looked pleased. Yakko’s smile faltered at the word ‘us’. “Well I suppose you don’t know. Hmm? I’m here to kill you.” Lakko said

“Whoa we just met! Buy a dude dinner first” Yakko mused

“You joke as if we’re not kin dear brother.” Lakko looked disappointed

“That’s because we’re not. We may be blood ‘dear brother’ but we are not family.” Yakko said

“Hmm. Perhaps because of that I’ll make your brother and sister watch you die slowly and painfully.” Lakko smiled his sick, twisted smile.

“It’s impossible to kill a toon Lakko, cmon I know your not an idiot, unless....” Yakko’s face darkened. 

“I am confirming your suspicions, yes big brother, I do have it.” Lakko giggled

“If I’m so dear to you then why are you gunna kill me.” Yakko said tearing up.

“Because it’s sarcastic! I hate you! You were there and helped convince them to scrap me entirely! It was hell, the first day of being in this world and you looked at me with fear and disgust! I had already knew you were my brother and so did you. You helped them create me! And you were so eager to toss me away just like everyone else.” Lakko was shaking.

“Lakko ..... you were unhinged, not even a minute off the page and you sent three people to the hospital and killed two.” Yakko said with a heavy heart.

“I was having fun! It was so amusing to see their head lull back and the blood drip from their throat! I felt giddy just thinking about it!” Lakko Giggled a sick smile on his face.

“You make me sick Lakko.” Yakko said dread lacing his voice. “How are you even alive? They threw away your origin sheet!” Yakko raised his voice.

Lakko simply laughed. “ m y. d e a r. Y a k k o. s p i t e. a l w a y s. p r e v a i l s.” 

Yakko couldn’t say anything, it felt like his mouth was glued shut, no, stapled, it hurt he felt like he was going to cry. Then he passed out.

——-•—————-•————•————-•——  
Wakko and dot

“Dot look, you have been starring at the screen for a while now, maybe he isn’t going to come back.” Wakko said sadly

Dot just kept her gaze on the screen. Wakko looked up to at screen and the door to Yakko’s empty cell and he was thrown in, his body skidding and flipping a little.

“Yakko! He’s there! He’s alive! (I hope)” dot whispered the last part

Yakko stirred in his cell and looked through his screen at them, there okay, he opened his mouth to speak, not remembering that they can’t hear him, but nothing came out except for coughs. When Yakko pulled his hang away and looks, crimson liquid stained his glove, he let his head fall back down and wallowed in the aching his entire body felt. ‘Of course’ he thought.

He tried his luck at saying something again “wakko, dot are you guys okay?” Yakko croaked

“Yakko we can’t hear you! Remember!” Dot said

Then the door to their cell opened. Yakko felt the dread pit in his stomach. No. No no no no no no. What is he going to do to them? What is going on? 

He felt the panic hit him like a brick and he moved onto his back, his breathing and heart rate quickened. The additional strain on his body caused him to fall back into unconsciousness, unaware of the torture to come.

—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I haven’t posted since last year! Yea bad pun I know. But at least it’s out. My sanity is leaving me. And the ones I love hate me :)
> 
> <.o-o.> meow

**Author's Note:**

> <.o-o.> uhhh ......... meow?


End file.
